


Got Me All Worked Up

by swv



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Awkward First Times, First Time, Fluff, Interrupted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: “Come on Matt, can’t wait any longer.” Mark growled lowly in Matt’s ear, feeling the other man melt against him as soon as their cab was around the corner and out of sight. He had wanted this for so long, he couldn’t wait any longer.AU without significant other(s).





	Got Me All Worked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I’ve been working on.
> 
> I don’t own anyone and don’t make money from my writing.
> 
> Thanks to my regular beta, M, who finally had time to sit down with me to finish this! ^^

As soon as their cab was around the corner and out of sight Mark couldn’t keep his hands to himself any longer, desperately seeking skin on skin contact with Matt. Matt had his back to him and was fumbling with his keys, trying to open the door as Mark did his best to distract him; sliding his hands under Matt’s shirt and grabbing his hips, pressing closer and kissing up his neck.

 

“Come on Matt, can’t wait any longer.” Mark growled lowly in Matt’s ear, feeling the other man melt against him. And he really couldn’t; he had had these feelings for Matt for so long now that when Matt finally kissed him tonight he had ordered the cab right away, wanting to finally be with the guitarist.

 

As the door opened, Mark almost pushed Matt through it, pinning him against the wall and pressed a desperate kiss against Matt’s full lips. Matt’s hands tugging Mark’s hair had his head spinning and Matt’s soft chuckles against his lips had him intensifying the kiss to shut him up. Soon the chuckling turned to moans and Mark felt pretty satisfied. Until he heard something bark and starting to jump up against him.

 

Matt pulled back with a smile and Mark looked down at the two pit bulls sitting by their side, looking accusatory at Mark and barking at them. Matt reached down to pet them as he leaned forward to kiss Mark again.

 

“Sorry about them, they just want some attention.” Matt mumbled and Mark hummed in response against Matt’s heavenly lips, pulling him closer and petting one of the dogs distractedly. “Let me take you to the bedroom instead?” Matt’s question against his lips had Mark’s head spinning with all dirty things he wanted to do to the new band member as he pulled back to let Matt lead the way.

 

Matt took his hand and they made their way down a hallway and finally reached the bedroom. Matt turned to him and pulled his shirt over his head, reaching to pull off Mark’s shirt as well. They met in another kiss, turning more heated at the skin on skin contact and Mark started leading them over to the bed. When Matt fell back onto the bed Mark was quick in getting on top of him, feeling all that skin against his own chest again as he kissed down Matt’s neck.

 

Matt’s fingers against his back felt like heaven and the soft moans Matt let spill were like music to Mark’s ears. But as he started kissing down Matt’s chest he felt the bed dip and as he looked up Mark saw one of the dogs leaning over Matt and sniffing.

 

Matt was chuckling, trying to keep the dog away with a  _ no _ that lacked all the authority needed to make the dog move, while pushing at it with one hand as the other one held on to Mark’s hair.

 

“Fuck, Marky, come on.” Matt mumbled breathlessly as he tried to push Mark’s head lower. So Mark continued to kiss down Matt’s stomach, but soon he was interrupted as the bed dipped again and the other dog joined the first, looking suspiciously at Mark causing his human to make strange sounds.

 

“Uh, maybe we can do this without the dogs?” Mark asked carefully. Matt opened his eyes at Mark’s question and seemed to just notice the problem; not only had his attempt to push the first dog down failed completely, but now it had company. He nodded a bit flushed and hurriedly ordered the dogs off the bed, Mark looked on as the dogs stared sadly at him from the floor next to the bed.

 

“Mark, come on, make me feel good.” Matt’s whine as he laid back down had Mark remember his task at hand; to wow Matt into make this more than a one night thing.

 

With this objective in sight he opened Matt’s pants and mouthed over the fabric, earning a loud groan in response… and two agitated barks.

 

Mark sat up and looked down at Matt who looked completely blissed out as Mark’s hand stroked him through the fabric of his underwear. “Can the dogs not watch us do this?” He asked and when Matt opened his eyes confused, Mark leaned in and kissed him, mumbling against his swollen lips. “Let’s not traumatize your babies, okay?”

 

Matt laughed at that and got up, shooing the dogs out of the room and closing the door. Mark leaned back on the bed, resting on his elbows as Matt turned to him with a devious smirk. Matt’s fingers hooked at the waist of his pants and with a roll of his hips he started pulling them down his legs. Mark thought he couldn’t get harder.

 

Matt made his way over to the bed again, straddling Mark and rolled his hips against Mark’s, kissing down his neck. “Will you fuck me now, Mark? ‘Cause I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

 

Mark really didn’t need more encouragement. He took a steady hold of Matt’s hips, grinding up against the man over him and felt a shiver run through the guitarist. The pretty little sounds Matt were making was almost drowning out the whines and scratching on the other side of the door. Almost.

 

Mark sighed and fell back on the bed, letting go of Matt’s hips. Matt looked up at him confused. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I just… maybe we can try again tomorrow?” Mark asked, fingers tangled softly in Matt’s hair. “Your dogs isn’t doing it for me.”

 

Matt was laughing and flopped down on the bed next to Mark, entwining their fingers and kissing Mark’s knuckles. “I’m sorry Mark, I promise they’ll stop in a minute.” He took hold of Mark’s wrist next and guided his hand down his body to his very prominent hard-on. “And I  _ really _ need you, Marky.”

 

Matt’s hand maneuvering Mark’s over himself and grinding up against it almost had Mark forget about the dogs again, but as Matt let out a breathless moan the dogs on the other side of the door started howling restlessly and Mark burrowed his head against Matt’s chest.

 

“Nope, can’t do this.” Mark said as he pulled back again. “I  _ really _ want to but I can’t get it up with your dogs right outside. I’m sorry, Matt.”

 

Matt sighed but wrapped his arms around Mark, cuddling up to him. “It’s fine, you wanna sleep over at least?”

 

Mark nodded and let Matt lead him to the master bathroom. They brushed their teeth, stealing kisses and Mark was starting to regret stopping himself earlier; this was just what he wanted them to become and what if he had fucked it up now?

 

Matt lead him to the bed and as they had settled down under the blankets Mark pulled Matt close to himself, kissing the other man and holding him close. A noise had him look up and seeing the dogs come running in, jumping straight up on the bed. _Did they know how to open doors too?_ _Fuck, it was gonna make bedding Matt so much harder._

 

Matt on the other hand was laughing as the dogs sniffed his face and licked him, rolling over on his back to pet them.

 

“Sorry.” Matt smiled over to Mark sheepishly. “They’re a bit spoiled with sleeping in the bed, is that okay?”

 

Mark gave Matt a tight smile and nodded, inching away from him as one of the dogs fitted itself between them and laid down with it’s head on Matt’s shoulder. Right where Mark had looked forward to sleeping. The other dog laid down on Matt’s other side and Mark sighed, falling back on the pillow.

 

He usually liked dogs as much as the next person, he  _ really  _ did, just not when he had to compete with them for attention. And as Matt fell asleep Mark lay listening to his soft breathing; despite the dogs he was closer to the guitarist now than he thought he’d ever be before tonight. He was sure that he could find some way to work around the little cock blockers.


End file.
